


Contagious

by juddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels sick so he sneaks into Harry's bed for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

Harry is peacefully watching a movie on his computer. He’s so caught up into the action he doesn’t see his bedroom door opening itself. No, for Harry it is just him and this fucking stupid guy who’s going to get killed because he’s too slow at running and the mean guy is gonna get him with his car.   
The mattress sinks in a bit and Harry jumps when he realizes there's someone in his room, on his bed. He paused quickly the movie and take off his headphones to meet the pale face of Louis. It’s June but the Doncaster boy is wearing some warm jogger and a sweater. Though Harry isn’t the type to judge, he looks up and down at Louis. 

“Are you okay?” He asks worried by the pale face of his friend.   
“I’m not feeling well. Can I stay with you?” He asks, with a shakily voice and body.

Harry puts his laptop aside and pulls up the covers, letting him setting in his bed. His roommate hold his curly hairs up to observe Louis. Louis attempts to smile but his body keeps on shaking. 

“I think I caught the flu!” he gaps. “Or something like that, I have fever.”  
“I think you’ll be exempt from rehearsals then.” Jokes Harry to try and make Louis smile.   
“Maybe. What were you watching?”   
“A stupid movie.”

Harry keeps his smile on and put an arm around him.  
It was always weird between Louis and Harry. None of them really made it clear about their feeling for each other and Harry keeps telling that until he finds the right girl, he has Louis. But he has been doing a lot of thinking recently and it seems like there will never be a right girl. Because they might have long hair, smell good but none of them would make him feel so happy or at ease, only Louis is be able to do this. So Harry’s arm around Louis’ shoulder wasn’t so random or not without any meaning.   
Their faces are just inches close and it will take only a tiny move to make their lips meet. 

“Harry, if you step any closer…” Louis holds his breath before speaking again. “You might get the flu too.”  
“Oh, and miss the rehearsals?” 

A cheeky grin, the one Harry only has it when he's around Louis, appears on his face. He smiles before pressing gently his lips against Louis’. He can feel the sick body relax, moving a little more towards him.

“So, if we’re both sick. We’ll get to stay here, alone while recovering, right?” Harry asks, without really expecting an answer. “It’s some more reason to stay home.”   
“Loads. But I hope I hope it’s not the fever that makes me believing this is really happening.”

Harry’s laugh resonates into the room. He turns off his computer and simply cuddles into Louis’ arms. The heat of Harry’s body against Louis is calming him down and warming him up, making both of them drifting to sleep, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you liked you :)


End file.
